Nathan Copeland
Nathan Copeland is a villain in the video game, No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. He is 50th ranked assassin in the UAA. Appearance The clothing that Nathan Copeland wears has the distinct color scheme of yellow and black. He wears black hip-hop pants (Sagging slightly at his waist), a up-turned hat, while wearing a yellow bandanna underneath his hat. He also wears glasses without the lenses, a black coat decorated with gold accents and religious designs, with no shirt on underneath. He is also shown bearing some tattoos on his chest and is even seen wearing various pieces of jewelry, including an "I Heart God" brass knuckle, a ear stud, various gold chains, and a golden pendant that bears some resemblance to a cross. Gameplay Nathan is a hip-hop themed assassin. Nathan Copeland makes his first appearance in his suite with two women. Nathan then states that meeting Travis must be karma and then throws the two women towards Travis. Nathan jumps behind the two women for a sneak attack. Instead Travis and Nathan just slice through both women as they attack one another. He speaks of Travis talent during this fight and then calls Travis the "Crownless King," a nickname that Travis kinda liked. He then reveals his motive for becoming an assassin which was to fight with Travis and that he actually wants Travis to kill him, stating that he was tired of the world. Travis gets a little creeped out by his ranting and suggests they just fight. Nathan Copeland replies, "We'll both do as divinity commands," with Travis replying "Halleh-f*cking-leujah", and the battle starts. Boss Battle Nathan's weapon of choice is a shapeshifting boombox as a weapon. This boombox takes two forms, a missile launching boombox and armor which wraps around Nathan's arms. His "Battle Room" has several traps which can harm both Nathan and Travis. The traps are moving floors, exploding plant, a chandelier that drops, and lasers that come out of a lions mouth. After Travis defeates Nathan, the last words he says before getting cut in half is, "Deliverance!" After Nathan's death, Travis becomes ranked 50th on the UAA. No More Heroes: Hores' Paradise Nathan Copeland, along with several other bosses from No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, appears as an optional boss. He fights roughly the same way as the prievious boss fight. Trivia *The battle theme is fittingly a rap song, but the weird part is that the rap music is in Japanese. *Nathan is very similar towards Death Metal in many ways: **They're both are the second assassins that Travis fights. **They're both philsophical rich people. **They're both are popular towards women. **And they both want to die by someone elses' hands. **The only difference between Nathan Copeland and Death Metal is that Nathan is much younger, has darker skin, and both of them are high profile in their own musical genres, being gangster rap and death metal. *Nathan Copeland is voiced by Khary Payton. Category:No More Heroes Villains Category:Assassins Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Pimps Category:Fighters Category:Extravagant Category:Deceased Category:Indie/Doujin Villains